


Change of Plans

by tokyo10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Sickfic, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyo10/pseuds/tokyo10
Summary: Shoyo kind of regrets playing in the rain with his little sister Natsu when he has to cancel his and Tobios date.





	Change of Plans

Maybe playing in the rain wasn’t such a great idea.

Shoyo at the time, playing in the rain and splashing around in the puddles with Natsu seemed like a perfect idea! Now… Not so much. It started yesterday with a runny nose and now he just felt. Gross. His nose was now stuffed, a headache was wreaking havoc in his skull and he was tired, really tired.

He knows he should ask Tobio to take him home before he feels even worse but Shoyo didn’t want their date to end when it barely even started. They had waited weeks to do this and it would be such a shame for all their plans to go down the drain.

The train cornered and Shoyo’s free hand flew to his abdomen as he felt the bile rise in his throat. His stomach was in somersaults and Shoyo slumped against Tobio’s back. The setter jumped at the unexpected impact.

Seeing as how the train wasn’t super packed but all the seats were taken. Tobio was not expecting anyone or anything to collide with him. So understandably, he jumped out of his skin when something hit Tobio between the shoulder blades and stayed there. Twisting his head, Tobio saw a head full of fluffy orange hair in his peripheral and relaxed.

A shaky hand came up and tugged on the setters jacket followed by a whimpered ‘Tobio’ The sound was soft and wobbly and it instantly had Tobio on edge. It had him shimmying around and gathering his boyfriend into his arms.

“What’s wrong, Shoyo?” Inquired Tobio, he ran his fingers through the orange tresses silently observing how off this behavior was for the ginger haired Spiker.

“Can you take me home, please Tobio?” Shoyo replied burrowing closer to Tobios chest. How was it possible to feel so warm yet so cold?

A frown marred Tobios lips at Shoyo’s request. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to the plans they had for today and he didn’t want their date to end like this. But he could feel the unhealthy heat radiating from the gingers body, Shoyo felt like a furnace.

Gazing around the train Tobio realized the car was now considerably more empty than before and came to the conclusion that he had too preoccupied with his boyfriend's welfare to notice a stop had come and gone. Two seats a few feet away were empty so Tobio nudged Shoyo, effectively earning a grumble from the sick ginger and shuffled them over. Situating them in said seats. Shoyo’s body completely relaxed and he slid sideways, his head landing in Tobio’s lap. Tobio blushed deeply at the position but didn’t protest.

An old couple sitting directly across from the odd duo looked on fondly at the sight, the old lady smiled in such a knowing grandmotherly way it darkened the blush on Tobio’s cheeks but he didn’t stop running his hands through his boyfriend's hair or from slipping his hand down to feel Shoyo’s forehead. 

Shoyo grumbled when the cool hand was taken away. It felt so good on his heated skin although he had to admit the fingers carding through his hair felt extremely good. “Sorry, Tobio.” Shoyo mumbled, gripping at the fabric covering Tobio’s thighs. Shoyo knew how much effort Tobio put into arranging this day, he had seen the excited look, enjoyed how animated Tobio was when he talked about their plans, it was almost as animated as Shoyo was himself when it came to volleyball and now it wasn’t going to happen all because he went and gotten himself sick. 

Tobio’s face contorted in confusion. Why would Shoyo apologize for something out of his control? Yes, he was disappointed as he was excited to go to the new amusement park but he wasn’t shallow enough to put all the blame on Shoyo, Tobio didn’t want to make his boyfriend feel like crap. “It’s not your fault Sho,” - Leaning down, the setter kissed the gingers temple. “We’ll just have to take a rain check.”

“Mkay.” The Ginger smiled.

“We’ll get off at the next stop, okay.” 

“Mkay,” Shoyo repeated, nuzzling the thigh underneath his head. He dozed the rest of the trip only waking when Tobio tapped his nose gently with a “Time to get off, Sho.”

Shoyo felt lethargic and sluggish but moved all the same. He was immensely grateful when he was directed to an empty bench. 

“I’ll be back in a second,” Tobio whispered.

Shoyo hummed softly, eyes closed and once again dozing. He started a little when something cold and solid was pressed on his forehead, brown eyes blinking slowly, Shoyo saw Tobio holding up a water bottle from the vending machine.

“The next train comes in about twenty minutes-” Tobio handed Shoyo the bottle of water. “- Drink.”

Shoyo took the bottle even though he wasn’t thirsty and took small sips of it to placate Tobio, who sipped at his strawberry milk. Inwardly giggling at the familiar sight of Tobio and his milk, his boyfriend's love of milk reminded him of a child and he loved teasing the Setter about it and he made a mental note to tease him about it later. “I love you Tobio,” Shoyo mumbled into Tobio’s shoulder.

Tobio for his part inhaled right when he took a sip of his milk and promptly started choking. He gasped and spluttered for a while before settling on stammering “I love you too” that had Shoyo grinning tiredly.

“Are you okay?” Shoyo asked amused.

Still blushing, Tobio whipped his mouth with the back of his hand. “You don’t just spring that on someone, dumbass.” The setter grumbled.

“But I’m your dumbass.” The ginger rested his head on Tobio’s arm. Eyes closing.

The next time Shoyo awoke, he was at home in his own bed. A lukewarm cloth sat on his forehead. He felt marginally better, his head felt less fuzzy but he still felt warm and stuffed up. Looking around, Shoyo’s eyes fell on his boyfriend, who was sitting on the floor slumped against Shoyo’s bed. A bowl of water sat on his bedside table. 

Shoyo contemplated waking Tobio and telling him to go home but something told him the Setter wouldn’t listen to him no matter how hard he tried. With the intentions of finding a blanket to drape over Tobio, Shoyo struggled to sit up more worn out than he previously thought. A hand moved up to grab the sliding cloth before it fell off completely with the action when the bedroom door popped open and in peered Ms. Hinata. She took one look at her son and moved to help prop him up.

Finished with the task, She sat at the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping Tobio. “How are you feeling Shoyo?” She asked feeling his forehead. Still warmer than average. 

Shoyo shrugged in response even with being as unobservant as he was, Shoyo couldn’t help but notice how worried his Mom looked. She looked paler, the wrinkles on her face more noticeable and her furrowed eyebrows outlining how her brown irises searched for any sign of discomfort on his face. “How did we get home?”

“Well, Tobio called me from the bus stop, asking if I could come and pick the two of you up. It seems your boyfriend piggybacked you all the way from the train station before he thought to call your father or me, that boy is dense sometimes, I worry about him.” She shook her head exasperated.

Shoyo chuckled a little. They were both kind of dense. Ms. Hinata brought her hand up and ran it through his hair while continuing. “You have a slight fever but nothing to be worried about. Knowing you, you’ll be fine in a day or two.” She smiled softly before turning serious. “Why didn’t you tell anyone you weren’t feeling good Shoyo, nobody would have judged you and I highly doubt Tobio would be mad. He loves you and wanted you to feel better.”

Shoyo looked down. Fiddling with his blanket.” I didn’t want to disappoint Tobio. He was so excited for today and I didn’t want to ruin it, I thought that I could tough it out and just feel miserable and deal with it when I got home.” Shoyo admitted softly.

“Oh, you silly boy.” Ms. Hinata murmured.

“Dumbass,”Tobio muttered.

Shoyo blushed and whipped his head around to look at his now vaguely awake boyfriend. Tobio was rubbing his eyes with the back of his fist. “What would be the point of going if you weren’t going to have fun?” He yawned.

Ms. Hinata stood up and walked to the door. “I’ll bring you up some food a little later, okay boys.”

“Yes ma’am/mom” They chorused. 

“Thanks for bringing me home.” Shoyo broke the silence.

Tobio shrugged, standing up and trying to get the crick out of his neck. “If our positions were switched, you would have done the same.”

“True.” Shoyo yawned. “Hey,” A thought hit the ginger suddenly. “Why didn’t you go home when my Mom came and picked me up?”

Raven coloured hair shadowed his eyes while a dark blush graced Tobios cheeks. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Shoyo giggled at Tobios embarrassment. “You’re cute, Tobio.” 

“Am not.” 

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

Are too. Don’t argue with a sick person Tobio. I’ll give you my disease.” Shoyo stuck out his tongue.

Tobio decided not to respond. Instead, he placed one knee on the bed, leaned down and kissed Shoyo on the forehead. “I better get home.”

Shoyo pouted, he didn’t want Tobio to leave. Not just yet. He caught Tobios hand before he could get off the bed, stopping Tobio in his tracks “Please stay.” Shoyo requested quietly. “Just until I fall asleep.”

He waited for his boyfriend to say no but he never did. Tobio just pushed Shoyo over more and made himself comfy against the headboard without uttering a word. Shoyo blinked disbelievingly. When Tobio seen Shoyo still sitting up, he clicked his tongue and pulled the ginger against him and carding his hand through his hair like he did at the train station.

“I’ll stay, just until you fall asleep.” The setter whispered into the orange locks.

“Thank you, Tobio,” Shoyo whispered back, lazily placing an arm around Tobio.

Later that night when Ms. Hinata returned, she would find them cuddled up together, dead to the world.


End file.
